


Broken

by LokkisonD



Series: DC Playlist [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, POV Bruce Wayne, and i just love these two so much, and selina loves him, he loves selina, like me too bro, so bruce is sad and lonely, the kids are off doing their own thing and alfred is away on vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokkisonD/pseuds/LokkisonD
Summary: Bruce proposes to Selina on a rooftop.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: DC Playlist [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964965
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> please enjoy some batcat content
> 
> (song is that one by lovelytheband btw)

They're both exhausted. Bruce's gadgets are glitching because Selina managed to slash them to bits with her improved claws, his back is shredded, and his arm is torn so badly it's going to need an awful lot of stitches.  
  
Selina's in no better shape, her side bloodied from a well aimed Batarang. Her lip is split, face bruising on one side while she's favoring one leg heavily. Some of her claws have broken down as well. She's gasping a little too hard to catch her breath but that merely matches Bruce's wheezing, pain erupting in his chest every time he breathes in.  
  
Not to mention the awful rain.  
  
The woman launches herself at him, leg swinging with the intent of smashing him in the head with her boot heel. Bruce catches it in time and drops her just as she tries to slice at his face. They begin their dance once again, circling one another warily.  
  
Bruce watches her lunge forward but this time not at him. Her hands close around her fallen whip and she grins at him as she stands neatly. Her whip cracks against the rooftop while Bruce readies himself.  
  
While she isn't as skilled in hand-to-hand combat as Bruce she's _good_ with her weapons. She wields them with ease, whip snapping through the air viciously to strike his skin or wrap around his limbs. She pulls him off balance to sneak in a good hit and bounce out of the way before Bruce can fight back.  
  
So, he finds the pattern. Most of those he fights fall back on subconscious patterns of some sort, something he is able to turn against them and get them down for good.  
  
Bruce bides his time, watching with keen eyes where she sends her whip. After awhile he starts to understand it and can't help but marvel at her for a split second.  
  
She knows him just as well as he knows her. If he begins to lunge at her she always targets his back leg to keep him off balance. When he keeps himself still to watch her she'll goad him into action, whip thrashing against the roof near his boots.  
  
She's herding him to where she wants him.  
  
Bruce smiles and feints as if to lunge to the side. Selina snaps her whip next to him and in the next moment Bruce has the end of the weapon in his hand. Before she can let go of it Bruce gives the whip end a hard tug to send her flying toward him. He catches her with ease and watches the woman scowl up at him from where he's got his arm around her.  
  
"So," she drawls, "you've got me, Batsy. What're you gonna do with me?"  
  
There's a challenging glint in her eyes. She's giving him two options and neither feels right.  
  
He could tie her up and hand deliver her straight to Jim's doorstep as an early birthday present. She'd be shipped back off to jail and would inevitably escape only a few days later, enraged but knowing that's how their story works when she's not willing to give up her life of crime so easily.  
  
Or, he could let her go. He could easily claim she got the best of him and watch her blow him a kiss at the edge of the rooftop. She'd dash away into the night and meet him for their date the next day as if nothing had ever happened. Bruce and her never acknowledged what went down most nights.  
  
Bruce hated talking about feelings and she was the same way. Being so open to anyone was an uncomfortable feeling for them both after having been burned one too many times. Bruce understands but sometimes...  
  
Sometimes he wished they'd talk about it.  
  
Bruce hates both options she gives him. Alfred always tells him that he needs to do more for himself. That Bruce gives up too much and never lets anyone give back. That Bruce should let himself be happy without punishing himself for it.  
  
So he does exactly that.  
  
"Marry me," Bruce blurts out, eyes widening when he realizes he really means it. Selina's jaw drops and the woman stares at him in disbelief.  
  
She splutters for a moment until she can find her voice, wobbling to her feet out of Bruce's arms. " _Marry you_?! Bruce, what on _Earth_ -"  
  
Bruce interrupts. He knows she hates that but she'll keep going if he doesn't. He says, "Selina, you're one of the best things to happen to me. You've been there since almost the very beginning. I can't..." Bruce makes a soft, frustrated noise and waves his hands. "I can't imagine a life without you."  
  
Selina's eyes are wide underneath her goggles. Her eyes are flitting around his face, skepticism clear, but she lays a hand on his chest. They stand there in another moment of silence underneath the downpour, Bruce holding her reverently as Selina reaches her hands up to press them against his cheeks gently.  
  
Her thumbs stroke over the exposed skin. Her claws graze it and leave behind lightly reddening marks but Bruce doesn't react. He lets her hands wander down to grasp the edge of his cowl. Then, she lifts it and studies the earnest face before her.  
  
"I'm not marriage material, Bruce," she whispers.  
  
"That's okay," he tells her softly.  
  
The woman pulls her hands away to tug off her goggles and pushes her costume away from her hair to expose her face fully. Bruce stares at the woman in wonder as she leans up on her toes and cups his cheeks once again.  
  
Her lips meet his so gently Bruce can hardly believe it. Bruce tastes blood, and bitterness, and fear. He tastes loneliness, and anger, and grief. Selina tastes of love, and life, and hope. Of warm afternoons filled with laughter and joy. Tastes of cold nights beside a warm body, and long patrols together out in Gotham's underbelly, and lazy mornings in bed.  
  
Selina Kyle tastes like home to Bruce.  
  
She watches him with half lidded eyes and a soft expression. "It's a yes, Bruce. It’ll always be yes," she whispers against his lips.  
  
Bruce's heart flutters and he can't stop the pleased smile that crosses his lips. Maybe she tasted what he did. Maybe she wanted this all along like he did but couldn't bring herself to say it, and-  
  
"I love you," he breathes, voice shaking for the first time in so long. Being so vulnerable, putting his heart in the hands of such a cunning woman, is a risk. One of the biggest differences between her and every other woman he could ever possibly love is that he trusts her. Bruce trusts Selina with his life, with Alfred's life, with his _kids'_ lives.  
  
Selina's eyes dance with emotions Bruce can barely comprehend at the moment. The amount of affection in her next words is almost overwhelming.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
They stand in the rain for longer than what is considered healthy. Selina holds him steady while Bruce keeps her close, face pressed against the top of her head.  
  
They're both exhausted. Bruce's weapons are still glitching out and a few of Selina's claws are still worn down. Bruce's breaths still rasp in his chest while Selina stumbles from her injured leg as they fly across the rooftops of Gotham.  
  
Bruce knows they'll be okay, though, because this time they're a little broken _together_.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been feeling the best lately due to personal stuff, and I've been feeling really bad so I wrote this really quickly to make myself feel better. Hope you guys enjoy this too.
> 
> As always, please comment & kudo and I'll see you guys next time.


End file.
